poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Classes
Your class is the primary definition of what your character can do with his Pokemon in PokeTale. A class is more than a profession; it is your character’s calling; it is how you can harness your bonded Pokemon and how you can fight alongside them. Your class choice shapes every action you take as you adventure across a spell-tangled, monster-ridden, battle-torn fantasy world. Will you be a gutsy, youthful sword fighter using his Pokemon to enhance his weapon? A pact-sworn warlock with questionable ties calling forth the devil within your Pokemon? A god-worshiping Paladin who knows too much, invoking his god within his beasts? A flamboyant rogue with a dagger up your sleeve, able to sneak and blend in as if you were your party? A tattooed wizard with a crystal staff using the very powers your Pokemon posses? The choice is yours. *Your class is how you use your Pokemon to fight alongside you in fierce battles. *Each class has its own special way of using it’s bonded Pokemon. *Any race can be any class. *Divine Classes are subject to their church's tenets. Should they break them, they may suffer consequences. Cleric As a Cleric you will be a healer and a leader, able to bolster both people and Pokemon with your divine magic, leading the way to victory with a mace in one hand and a holy symbol in the other. As a cleric, the deity you choose to revere goes a long way toward defining you, or at least how other people in the world see you. You could be an envoy of Arceus seeking justice throughout the land, a pale-garbed follower of Reshiram wishing to spread peace, a burly disciple of Palkia who believes the virtue of strength is sufficient for all challenges, or a dwarf cleric of Regigigas bringing honour to the denizens of your mountain home. Will you protect what is sacred to your god, quest for legendary holy artifacts, pursue a life of evangelical adventuring, or attempt all these deeds and more? Power – You gain the ability to heal both Pokemon and People. When you use your healing powers it manifests looking like the same type as your starter Pokemon. E.g. if you start with a Charmander then it will look like holy fire that heals your allies. If you start with a normal type Pokemon then it looks like a soft white light that covers them. You may heal one pokemon or person, at a time. It will take three hours to restore from fainted to full health. To restore from fainted to concious takes thirty minutes. Paladin Paladins are indomitable warriors who’ve pledged their prowess to something greater than themselves. Paladins smite enemies with divine authority, bolster the courage of nearby companions, and radiate as if a beacon of inextinguishable hope. Paladins are transfigured on the field of battle, exemplars of divine ethos in action. To you is given the responsibility to unflinchingly stand before an enemy’s charge, smiting them with your Pokemon and sword while protecting your allies with your sacrifice. Where others waver and wonder, your motivation is pure and simple, and your devotion is you and your Pokemon’s strength. Where others scheme and steal, you take the high road, refusing to allow the illusions of temptation to dissuade you from your obligations. Take up your blessed sword and sanctified shield, brave warrior, and charge forward to hallowed glory! Power - You and your Pokemon invoke your god to be able to stand against any adversary. If they favour you, you can call upon your god to increase you and your Pokemon’s strength. This can only be used in a fight. Once per Mission, you may empower your pokemon and yourself. ''' Fighter Fighters are determined combat adepts and their beasts trained to protect the other members of their adventuring groups. Fighters define the front line by using their Pokemon’s powers to enhance their weapons and bashing and slicing foes into submission while reflecting enemy attacks through the use of heavy armour. Fighters draw weapons for gold, for glory, for duty, and for the mere joy of unrestrained martial exercise. Regardless of your level of skill and the specific weapons you eventually master, your motivations determine who you defend and who you slay. You could be a noble champion who pledges your blade and Pokeom to gallant causes, a calculating mercenary who cares more for the clink of gold than praise, or a blood-loving thug looking for the next good fight. Your future is yours. When you unleash your Pokemon, what battle cry flies from your lips? '''Power - You can enhance your blade with a Pokemon you owns power, anything from a flaming blade from a Numel’s ember to a crackling lighting axe from a Pikachu’s spark. A''' '''player's melee attacks can be treated as a party pokemon's primary type, Normal has no effect. Barbarian Barbarians are savage warriors who deal out powerful blows from their mighty weapons and incredible Pokemon. They charge from foe to foe and seldom feel the pain of an enemy’s strike. For barbarians’ foes, the moments of greatest terror come when barbarians call upon primal forces to lend power to their raging spirits and their Pokemon’s. These rages, although temporary, give a barbarian incredible power, a combination of skill, willpower, and a legacy of ancient tribal rituals. It gives their Pokemon the ability to continue fighting even after any normal Pokemon would have been downed. As a barbarian, you have a link to powerful nature spirits and other primal forces bound to the warriors of your tribe by the songs and totems of your legacy. These spirits lend energy to your rages and your Pokemon’s keeping you both fighting for much longer than expected. When the heat of battle is upon you, will you respond with a sudden charge that fells with one mighty swing of your weapon, or with a prolonged rage that leaves destroyed foes in your wake? Power - In a battle, if you or your Pokemon would be knocked out or killed in the fight you can invoke your Berserker nature for one final attack. For a short time you and your Pokemon fight with unnatural power and speed as you go in for the kill. If you invoke this power at the end of the time limit your Pokemon will faint as normal even if you have not beaten the foe. Once per mission, either you or a party pokemon may ignore fainting for a short period, whilst fighting at their full strength. Rogue Rogues are cunning and elusive adversaries. Rogues slip into and out of shadows on a whim using their Pokemon as cover, pass anywhere across the field of battle without fear of reprisal, and appear suddenly only to drive home a lethal blade. As a rogue, you might face others’ preconceptions regarding your motivations, but your nature is your own to mould. You could be an agent fresh from the deposed king’s shattered intelligence network, an accused criminal on the lam seeking to clear your name, a wiry performer whose goals transcend the theatrical stage, a kid trying to turn around your hard luck story, or a daredevil thrill-seeker who can’t get enough of the adrenaline rush of conflict. Or perhaps you are merely in it for the gold, after all. With a blade up your sleeve and your Pokemon’s image concealing you from view, you stride forth, eyes alight with anticipation. What worldly wonders and rewards are yours for the taking? Powers - At any point you can invoke your binding with your Pokemon and take on an illusionist form of one of your party. As this illusion persists you can sneak undetected as long as the Pokemon you are imitating stays within ten meters of you. This is only an illusion though and you do not get any of the abilities of your Pokemon, only the form of it. You may' appear as one party pokemon, as long as it is within 10 meters.' Ranger Rangers are watchful warriors and their beasts who roam past the horizon to safeguard a region, a principle, or a way of life. Masters of bow and blade, rangers excel at hit-and-run assaults and can quickly and silently eliminate foes. Rangers lay superb ambushes and excel at avoiding danger. As a ranger, you can borrow your Pokemon’s senses and posses a deep appreciation for untamed wilderness. With your knowledge of the natural world, you are able to track enemies through nearly any landscape, using the smallest clue to set your course, calling upon the eyes and ears of your party to aid you. Your severe demeanour promises a deadly conclusion to any enemy you hunt. When you catch sight of your quarry, will the transgressor perish by swift bow shots from a distance, or by the twofold blades that glint and glitter in each of your battle-scarred hands of by the sharp fangs of your hunting party? Powers - As long as you can see your party, Pokemon you can create a connection with the beast and see through its eyes, hear through its ears and smell through its nose. With these heightened senses you can track almost anything in the wilderness. Party Pokemon in visual range can share their senses with you. Monk From high in forbidding mountains to deep in the alleys of a city's meanest district, the ascetic warriors known as monks practice their art with their Pokemon. By focusing on their minds and bodies, honing both to near perfection, they master a fighting art that allows them to fight alongside their Pokemon with grace and power equal to the beasts themselves. Monks tap into the psionic potential that resides within themselves, turning that energy further inward to fortify their bodies and sharpen their minds. Perhaps you set out on this path to put a dark past behind you. Or your village was victimized one time too many by an evil lord or marauding beasts and you now seek justice. No matter what your motivation, the path of the monk transforms you into a living weapon. Power - You have worked your mind and body to perfection and now have the ability to move in complete harmony with your Pokemon. This gives you the ability to fight seamlessly with your beasts and create devastating combination attacks where you can work alongside or even within your Pokemon’s attacks. By mixing your lighting fast kicks with your Squirtle’s water-gun, you manipulate your pokemons moves and make them flow with you. This mean you can dictate where the water from a watergun goes or to make an earthquake cause rocks to shoot out of the ground to protect you. As long as you fight alongside your pokemon, you can manipulate it's attacks alongside your moves. As long as you are physically near to your pokemon, you can manipulate its powers to assist your combat skills. Warlock Warlocks channel arcane might wrested from Hellish entities. They commune with infernal intelligences from the Hells, send their Pokemon out to scour enemies with potent blasts of eldritch power, and bedevil foes with hexing curses. Armed with esoteric secrets and dangerous lore, warlocks are clever and resourceful foes. Despite having forged a pact with one of the Devils from Hell, you need not accept the poor reputation warlocks sometimes endure. You could be a libram-toting scholar captivated by ominous lore, a foot-loose wanderer searching for elusive ultimate truths, a devil-touched hunter using your infernal connections to eliminate evil, or even a black-clad mercenary who uses sinister trappings to discourage prying strangers and unwanted attention. On the other hand, you could be a true diabolist using your patron’s power to make your Pokemon terrifying and powerful to tyrannize the weak—some warlocks unfortunately are exactly that. The pacts are complete. The rites have concluded. The signs are drawn in blood, and the seals are broken. Your destiny beckons. Power - You made a pact with a Devil from hell and this now gives you the ability to increase the strength and toughness of your Pokemon at any point simply by sacrificing your own blood to the evil entities. Every time you do this though you get a little weaker but your Pokemon get much stronger. After a while your Pokemon return to their original strength and you can start to heal but your soul will forever be tainted by your Patron.' You may severely wound yourself to empower a single pokemon for a short time. Multiple uses may incur perminant damage to the body and/or soul.' Wizard Wizards are scions of arcane magic. They tap the true power that permeates their Pokemon, research esoteric rituals that can alter time and space, and hurl balls of fire that incinerate massed foes. Wizards wield the powers of their Pokemon the way warriors brandish swords. Pokemon’s powerful abilities lured you into its grasp, and now you seek to master it in turn. You could be a bespectacled sage searching for dusty tomes in forgotten sepulchers, a scarred war mage plying foes with Fireblasts and foul language in equal measure, a disgruntled apprentice who absconded with your master’s spellbooks, a gnome upholding the magical tradition of your race, or even a power-hungry student of magic who might do anything to learn a new power. A cloak of spells enfolds you; ancient rituals bolster your senses, and your Pokemon gift the knowledge of their powers to you. Effervescing arcane lore pulses through your consciousness, a constant pressure craving release. When will you know enough magic to storm the ramparts of reality itself? Power - You can use all the same powers as your Pokemon, able to focus them through a wand or staff. Each time you use one of these powers it does drain you physically but they are just as powerful as the real thing. Your Pokemon gifted you the knowledge of these powers and you had to study them to get them right. Each Wizard begins with two powers their starter pokemon knows. To learn another power from one of your pokemon, you must complete a mission group. Druid Secretive and enigmatic, druids call the wilderness their home. They are capable of running with a Mightyena pack, speaking with the most ancient Venusaur, and watching thunderstorms from atop the clouds themselves. They regard challenges as tests, both of their fitness and of their connection with the wild Pokemon of the world. And though many druids project an outward calm, they have the cunning of the pack and the fury of the alpha. Whether you were born to the wilds or retreated from civilization, whether you chose your path or answered a call that whispered in your heart, you share a bond with the Pokemon around you. You are neither their servant nor their master, but winds, trees, and beasts heed your words, for they recognize you as kin. Call to the Pokemon, and they will entrust you with their likeness and power. Unleash your own spirit, and you will become the Primal Beast, uncaged and untamed. Power - You can call to your bonded Pokemon and pull from their likeness and power to become like them. You could give you the sharp ears of a Luxray or the wings of a Fearow or even the sticky feet of a Joltik. You can only take one aspect at a time and it lasts for between five and ten minutes but as long as you have it you get heightened senses and/or abilities associated with the aspect. You can b'orrow one party pokemon body feature for a short period.'